Tied
by Sweetpea733
Summary: Magnus and Alec are at it when a mysterious visitor comes to speak to Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

The moment we were alone, I jumped on him and pinned him to the bed. His eyes grew wide from my new found confidence. He was already hard from the foreplay before on the pink couch. He was kissing my neck, and I was strataling his hips, slightly moaning as his hips bucked forwards, begging me to undo both of our jeans. I wouldn't let it, not yet.

He flipped me over, my legs wrapping around his waist, and him pinning me where he wanted me. He continued to kiss my neck, then down to my collarbone, and to my chest. As he continued to go down, I realized what he wanted to do to me. My jeans growing agonizingly tight around me. When he undid them, it was a huge relief. Once they were off, and my boxers right after, he kissed around the base, teasing the sensitive skin around me. When we finally lifted his head to look at me, I nodded quickly, and he slowly kissed my tip. When he finally took my full length into his mouth, I moaned. It seemed to inspire him. He went faster, and faster. Pulling me in as far as he could without gagging. I felt my lower stomach clench with pure pleasure, he pulled away, realizing how close I was.

"Magnus-" I started.

One of his fingures came up to silence me. "Quiet, darling. I'm going to be in control. Your not letting go till I say so." He flipped me again, laying me on my stomach, and him on top of me. He snapped his fingers And I heard the snap of a bottle opening. He slowly sliped one finger into my entrance, me moaning at the familiar pleasure.

When he slipped his second finger in, finding my prostate, I cryed out. "Magnus, please!"

"Please what, my love?" He replyed with a smile on his face.

"You know what. Don't make me beg."

"I love making you beg." His smile just grew. "What do you want, love? Tell me. I'm dying to know."

I grew harder. I wanted to touch myself, and not wait for him to get into me. I tryed, but he swatted me hand away. A few seconds later, he snapped again and gained access one of his rainbow colored scarfs and ties one of my wrists. In one swift motion, he tied the other end around the bed post. I squirmed, trying to get out.

"Magnus!" I screamed. He got off the bed, staring at me.

"You look absolutely... Delicious in this position." I saw several flashes happen.

When I looked he had a bright green camera in hand, flashing away. "Magnus! You can't do this! Stop taking pictures! Untie me, please!" I kept trying to squirm away.

Just then the doorbell went off. Magnus dropped the camera, and looked at me for a second before walking closer to me. He kissed my lips. "I'll be right back, darling."

"Magnus, you can't just leave me!"

"No one will know." He said, locking the door as he left.

I lay there, face burning red knowing he would be back and then I would gain courage to beg. God! I wanted him so badly.

Then I heard a voice. A familiar voice. _Mom!_ Holy shit. Magnus let my mother in when I was laying tied like this! I was going to kill that man when he got back.

There was a knock at the door.

"Magnus why is your room locked?" My mother asked.

Oh shit, she's gonna come in here, and kill us both! _Damn it Magnus! _

"Oh, I was in the kitchen making dinner, I lock my door when I'm not in it. There are scary things in there." I could picture him smiling. "I'm sorry, but your son is not here."

"Then let me look in your room."

"Ma'am, I am 800 years old. You cannot boss me around."

"I'll do it myself then!" And she began to draw an unlock rune.

I almost started crying she's going to find me! I'm fucked!

Then all of a sudden I was untied and fully dressed, standing by an open window.

When the door opened, Magnus was smiling, but then he said, still smiling, "Alec! When did you get here? You must have gone through the window again, didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I was looking for you." I looked down, you could still see the bulge in my jeans.

My mother looked at me. "Alec, what's in your jeans?"

Oh shit, I was caught. "It's- uh.. You know..."

"Honey, you need to stop hiding weapons in your jeans! You could fall and hurt yourself down there! Now none of us would want that would we?" Magnus said, striding over to me. Still smiling. "Here, your mother is worried about you, now, go home with her. Can you come over tommorow night for dinner?"

I nodded.

He kissed my cheek, "Good, now I'll see you tommorow. Good night, love."

I looked up and kissed him on the mouth. "Good night."


	2. The Night After

I was sitting with Magnus on the couch in the middle of one of his favorite movies. Remembering last night, and the scare that caused. Still thinking about his mother bursting in scared the living daylight out of him.

Magnus had untied him and dressed him with a snap. Thank god for his magic.

It was getting late, and I knew my mother would kill me if I wasn't home tonight. "Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?" He said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"I need to be home by 11. It's almost 9. Do you want to finish this movie?"

"It ends in 20 minutes, love. It will leave us enough time. Unless you have something big planned?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"No, I just don't want to rush this."

"Okay. I understand. How about we finish the movie, then we can go upstairs, alright?"

"Okay." The movie ended 20 minutes later, but it seemed like a lot longer to me. God! I didn't even know what movie it was.

Finally, he got up, and carried me, bride style, upstairs, and closed the door to his bedroom behind us. He stood me up then, and pinned me to the wall, kissing me passionately. I was getting hard just from that. God, what this man can do to me!

I pushed on the small of his back, trying to get him to closer, my leg sliding between his. He moaned, and I felt every inch of him getting aroused. He got hard almost instantly. "God Alec, you do things to me that no one else has ever been able to do."

"I know." I said moaning as he pressed me against the wall harder this time. "You do the same to me, but I haven't been alive for 800 years."

Magnus laughed against my lips. I felt the vibrations going through every inch of me. I slowly pulled him to the bed, and he slid on top of me, pushing every inch of himself against me. I began pulling off his shirt, and he grabbed on to the top of my jeans and undid them. I moaned as his hands slid down into them, touching me like his fingers were made of spider webs. The coolness of his hands when through the thin fabric of my boxers instantly. I shuttered as his other hand went up my shirt, and it was off of my head. I undid his jeans, and as usual, he had no underwear. The leather was suffocatingly tight as I pulled them down. When I started having trouble with them, he snapped and they were off, along with my jeans and boxers.

I realized we were completely naked against each other.

I started blushing, and his hand came up to cup my face. "You are beautiful, Alexander."

I looked at his tan chest. He was balanced on his knees as they were straddling my hips. I looked at every inch of his body, and his length hanging from him, centimeters away from mine. I got hard just thinking and seeing it. "So are you." I said breathlessly. I couldn't take my eyes off of his body, the perfect ridges, and curves to the slight muscles he had protruding from under his skin. I just wanted to….

I went down and licked from the bottom of his rib cage to his collarbone, stopping for just a second at his nipple. He arched his back and moaned as I did. I flipped him over and straddled his hips, pressing my length to his, and grinding on it, pressing on him as much as possible. Our moans filling the air of his room. I leaned over pressing my lips to his chest, and rubbing against him still, at a frantic pace. He began panting my name, making me go faster.

"Magnus, I need you inside me!" I screamed. He pulled out from under me, and then I was under him on my back. I got on my knees and elbows, him hunched over me. I heard a tear of foil, and then a cap of a bottle being opened. I knew he was lubing himself up. Knowing what he was doing got me harder then I was before. Fuck! The pressure that was down there right now was almost at the point of hurting. It was throbbing so hard.

Magnus' fingers came in me with some lube to make entry easier. When he finally entered me, I hardly felt any pain. He went straight from my prostate, and hit it perfectly, I moaned so loud, and begged him to do that again. It felt perfect. He did the same thing over and over and after a few more thrusts, I was biting my lips, trying so hard not to allow myself to cum yet. He continued, and I knew I couldn't hold back for much longer.

"Alec, you feel so good right now! God, i'm about to cum. Cum with me, love." In that moment, I came, and got it everywhere on him.

He came at the same time, shooting everything he had deep into me. My name coming out of his mouth as a long moan.

He fell onto me, listening to our heartbeats as they beat together. Once they finally calmed down, he pulled out of me, and everything he left in me spilled out onto the sheets. He lay next to me, with his head on my chest. "I love you Magnus."

"I love you too, Alexander." I was only ever okay with him using my full name. I smiled at the way it sounded on his lips.

"Alec, you need to go home." He said after a few minutes.

"I dont want to!" I whined like a child, nuzzling my nose into his glittery hair.

He looked at me with his huge gold cat eyes "I don't want you to either. Say here, and we can cuddle for awhile." Now nuzzling my chest.

"Im fine with that." I said smiling. He held on to me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

God, I love this man.

He finally fell asleep on me, and the last thing I remember was his breath blowing across my chest.


End file.
